Silence
by Kyoka-BOO
Summary: B wasn't always obsessed with L, but at the same time, his desire to surpass the detective wasn't the only thing to change him forever. Was it fate, or merely the nature of his childhood that sealed his fate in the end? His life was so, so much more...


**Important Author's Notes:**

Note 1: If I write a Japanese name, the full name will be written in the order of last (family), first (given) rather than the Western fashion of first, last.

Note 2: All of the un-original characters that aren't mine are hereby disclaimed. That includes L and B, as well as anybody else that may appear in the story who isn't of my own creation.

0

**Unimportant Notes:**

Note 3: FOREMOST, THIS IS A CHARACTERIZATION PIECE. I'D LOVE CRITICAL REVIEWS. (He'll be a little different as a child, but he should develop.) I'm also avoiding being trite, here, I know people have attempted to write about B's past, but I'm attempting in a different way (what led up to him going more 'insane', and some new ideas I have that defy conventional stereotype about B's past. Another thing to take note of: this is one of my 'fun' projects, where I'm throwing in a lot of structural things. Notice something? Mention it in a review. Chances are, I put it in intentionally.

Note 4: Warnings include yaoi and original characters. (I know, ew, right?).

**Stage One--ATTRACT: Part One**

* * *

Beyond Birthday was, no doubt, a strange individual—psychotic, and insane. It was more than a boy who had simply lost his mind in the pursuit of his idol. Everyone knew it, but ninety percent of those people liked to overlook that fact because it's easier to imagine somebody that _cruel _as a cold-hearted villain rather than somebody with heaps of misfortune. His terrible luck and misgivings do not excuse anything, but few people understand that B wasn't born 'evil'. He was, in fact, almost normal, once upon a time. He wasn't born mimicking L or anything of the sort. No, it was far more likely that as a child, his mother dropped him on his head and somehow, the effects of serious head trauma were reversed. BB was extremely intelligent, but maybe in exchange for the extra IQ points he gained from falling on his head, he in turn surrendered anything that could be considered 'normal'. You may think that that's a joke—after all, why would a child gain intelligence from being dropped on his head—but it isn't. It's as serious as a heart attack.

The story began in 1984, in a small village outside of Osaka.

The purpose of his story isn't to give cause for sympathy, although he is very pitiable. There are, however, several misconceptions about his life, which are little known and often misunderstood. Even before B passed the 'point of no return', he was secretive and reclusive. The events leading up to the L.A BB Murder Cases, as they were later named, is therefore shrouded in mystery.

As everyone knows, B was an orphan, but that is one of the few parts of his life that is clear. The majority of his life is idle, although well-informed speculation. Maybe, B didn't even know himself. His parents were of little importance. They weren't good. They weren't bad. They weren't anything. It wouldn't be surprising if he had very few memories of them. By the time he was three years old, his parents were dead and he was transferred to a small orphanage in the city—not that the short time he spent there was of very much importance, either.

B was always… off-kilter, to say the least. There was something strange about his personality that frightened anybody who came into contact with him. His aim was without focus—it wasn't for several years that he would be reaching far out for a man named 'L', a man who _fascinated _B was too much for B to handle. B _hated _L. B _needed _to beat L. He needed to cast away the nickname 'Backup' and completely overcome the detective. BB didn't want to be known as 'B', but as 'Beyond Birthday, the man who surpassed the Greatest Detective in the world.'

B only gained scrutiny after a fabulous performance on an aptitude test at age six. Like many of his kind, he was already competent in reading. His mathematic and reasoning abilities were also abnormally high—B was, by all means, a prodigy. So, it wasn't a surprise that one day, the director of his orphanage received a letter postmarked from England.

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_I understand that at your orphanage resides a boy of remarkable ability. I am sure that you are very proud of producing such a boy, but I wish to take charge of his care. In Winchester, England, I am in charge of an orphanage that caters to the needs of gifted children. I believe that he will make an important foundation for a program that I am trying to create. Please send your response to the address below as soon as possible, seeing as I would like to visit the boy within the next month. Thank you very much._

_Yours sincerely…_

Below, the signature of the current supervisor curved around the page elegantly in glistening, red ink. An official-looking seal that the director didn't recognize accompanied it.

Nobody really liked B there, anyways.

Considering that B was so strange, it was remarkable that he was still a genius. An orphanage _should _have been proud of producing a boy with such remarkable intellect and he would, no doubt, be an asset to them several years down the line. Even after all of this, though, B wasn't nearly as popular as the letter made him out to be. The students, who would normally gravitate after such a brilliant, talented boy, alienated him and his teachers held him in equal disdain.

They didn't trust him, perhaps rightfully so, although it didn't diminish the fact that if they had decided to keep him at the orphanage and not send him to Whammy's, it was likely that he would never grow up to be a serial killer. There were only a few teachers that liked B, the ones who found his perverse nature charming. Even the supervisor, who came to visit B, would find that he was strange, perhaps socially inept.

A teacher watched over the meeting warily. B was enjoying a novel in the library, alone as always. It was about as 'normal' as he got. He was slouched over the book in the darkest corner of the library, muttering to himself incoherently.

Watson, as he was called, strode over to the boy good-naturedly and held out a hand for him to shake, but B only gazed at him crookedly. The only teacher who could really handle B, a woman by the name of Tanaka Natsumi supervised. Only in her presence did B willingly shake Watson's hand.

"My name is Watson," The man regarded the boy politely. "I just wanted to talk to you for a while, today. How do you like it, here?"

B looked at him frankly. "If you want to take me away, then go ahead." At Watson's surprised look, he said, "They've tried to keep it secret, but I overheard them talking weeks ago." Childish as his response was, it was especially well spoken and eloquent.

"As calculative as ever." He then turned to Natsumi. "Tanaka-san, I strongly believe that Watari would really appreciate that I bring him to England. Seeing as the boy already knows, why don't we discuss the possibility of him coming with?" The woman looked unsettled at the frank nature of B's speech.

"Well, we've already agreed that it would probably be better for him. He doesn't really seem to have any friends here. We thought he'd be able to make friends better with children like him. But how will he adjust? I mean, it's very far away from Japan." Truthfully, she was the only one who cared about that.

"Well, it's up to B in the end, but I assume that he'll make plenty of friends, and everyone adjusts well to it." Any mention of a program, training potential successors for the detective L, were absent.

It was only a matter of time before B, age seven, left for Winchester.

What is the most important, though, is the time after this. His life would be changed forever by the taunts of his peers, a boy named D and, most importantly, a man named L. L...

His obsession.

But even after L, it was so, so much more than that.

Beyond Birthday's life was what you would call… Crazy.


End file.
